


Interrupted

by DistortionSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistortionSoul/pseuds/DistortionSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron walks in on the twins in a rather, er, compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe or the Weasleys, and do not expect any money for my (highly inappropriate) use of them.

Fred and George were wrapped in each other’s kisses, kneeling on Fred’s bed, up against the headboard. George’s back was pressed against the wall, his twin having pinned him there with a hand against the wall on either side of his shoulders. But that was just fine with George; in fact, he was quite enjoying himself there.

As they kissed, George ran his hands slowly down his brother’s bare back – they’d both discarded their shirts earlier because of the heat of the day (that had, in fact, been what set this all off) – only coming to a stop when he’d slipped both hands beneath the waistband of Fred’s jeans. This produced just the effect he’d been hoping for – a low, rumbling growl from Fred that reverberated deliciously through George’s body, coiling his desire even tighter in his gut.

And Fred clearly had no plans to stop driving his twin mad now that he’d started. Before George knew it, he was being pulled from the wall and lain down on the mattress so that both twins were now turned toward the foot of the bed. He then felt Fred settle his weight on top of him, and settle his lips onto the spot on George’s neck that always undid him. “Fred…” he pleaded, and it came out half-gasp, half-moan.

“Yes, Georgie?” Fred replied softly, teasingly.

“Fred, I need you, now!” George gasped, voicing what he knew his twin had expected – had hoped for. However, Fred seemed in no hurry to comply. He merely captured George’s lips in another kiss, as his hands made their slow, careful way – how was he so in control of himself? – to the button of George’s jeans. From there, it seemed like an eternity before his jeans were undone, and George nearly moaned in relief when Fred moved to pull them off.

Just then, however, George heard their bedroom door open, and his eyes flew open, his head whipping around to see who it was. He saw – just for a moment – the horrified face of their younger brother as he stood in the doorway, his hand still on the door handle. Then he was gone, pulling the door shut behind him.

George sighed and turned to Fred. “I suppose we should go talk to him, make sure he doesn’t go tell Mum…”

“I suppose you’re right,” Fred was already getting up, and George hastily did up his trousers before joining him.

“Knew we should’ve locked the bloody thing,” Fred was mumbling as he headed across the room and yanked open the door. He was always grumpy when he was interrupted like this.

A moment later, George heard Ron’s startled yell as Fred pulled him into the room, closing the door roughly behind him. George was at his twin’s side in a second, positioning himself in front of the door in case Ron tried to make a run for it. But the younger Weasley just stood there, cowering against the wall, his ears as red as his hair, looking as if he fully expected the twins to strangle him in order to protect their secret.

Knowing that Fred might do just that if he didn’t step in, George spoke up quickly. “Look Ron, we won’t hold this against you this once – “

“But if you ever tell anyone, including Mum – “ Fred cut in.

“Especially Mum!” George added.

“We can – “

“And will – “

“Make your life miserable.”

“Got it?” they ended in unison, and Ron nodded hastily, words seemingly still beyond him. He then threw a glance toward the door, no doubt checking to see if a path of escape had yet opened up.  George, almost feeling sorry for his younger brother, moved out of the way, and as Ron fled for the door, he called after him, “And knock next time you want to come in, alright?” There was no response. Ron didn’t even look back as he beat a hasty retreat down the hall.

Closing the door again, George made sure it was securely locked this time before he turned back to his twin. “You know, I almost pity him,” he commented, trying to lighten Fred’s mood, which was obviously still sour after the disruption.

“He deserved it,” Fred grumbled, then added, “git.”

“Ah, forget him,” George tried a different tactic, crossing the room to where Fred was and pulling him in by the belt loops for a kiss.

“Who am I forgetting, again?” Fred asked when at last he pulled away, his tone much lighter now.

“That’s more like it,” George smiled. “Now, where were we?”

Fred was already pushing him back down onto the bed. “I believe,” he whispered against George’s neck, “we were right about here…”


End file.
